


Layers

by angelcatsiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 15:39:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2657381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelcatsiel/pseuds/angelcatsiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request: Would you be willing to write a Sam x Reader where they’ve just gotten back from snowmobiling and they talk and one thing leads to another but there’s SO MANY LAYERS in their way?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Layers

Arriving back at the hotel you were staying at, you let out an exhausted sigh. “Whew, that was fun,” you said as Sam followed you in. Like you, he was bundled up thickly in his coat and scarf and his rather cute beanie hat. You collapsed on the sofa for a moment, closing your eyes. Taking this short break from hunting had been the best decision of your life.

After a particularly stressful few hunts, you and your boyfriend had decided to take some time away from everything. Away from the bunker, away from research and searching through the newspaper for cases, somewhere you could enjoy yourselves just for a little while. Since it was winter and you were already quite far north after a recent werewolf hunt, the two of you had decided a wintery holiday might be interesting, and you had rented a couple of snowmobiles for the day. You couldn’t remember the last time you’d enjoyed yourself like this.

“That was amazing,” you continued as Sam sat down beside you. “Dean really should’ve come with us. He doesn’t know what he’s missing. Cas too. Can you imagine Cas on a snowmobile?”

Sam laughed, his hand resting on your thigh. “I’m kind of glad it’s just us. We never get enough time to ourselves.”

“Yeah, I guess,” you agreed. “Oh well, it’s their loss. Maybe we can all go somewhere together in the summer. We all need a break sometime.”

Sam nodded thoughtfully, a strand of his long hair slipping free of his beanie, and you giggled, pushing it behind his ear. “You are so cute in that hat,” you told him, leaning over to kiss his cheek. “You need to wear it more often.”

He grinned. “You think so?” he asked, turning his head so that your next kiss landed on his lips.

“Yeah, I do.” You kissed him again, your lips beginning to wander down his jaw, his stubble scratching your skin. “Although right now I think you’re wearing too many clothes.”  
“Yeah? You’d better get them off then, it is getting pretty hot in here,” he replied. You grabbed the scarf he was wearing and began to pull away the fabric, giving you room to press your lips to his neck, kissing and nipping and sucking marks onto his skin.

“See, this is what I meant about us not getting enough time to ourselves,” Sam murmured, his voice hitching as you nipped the skin beneath his ear. Your gloved fingers fumbled clumsily with the zipper on his coat, pulling it down and pushing the thick coat off his shoulders. You continued to pepper him with kisses as you slowly revealed more skin before you pulled off your gloves and yanked off his adorable beanie, leaving his hair a scruffy mess. You ran your hands through it, turning his head towards you to kiss his lips.

Sam pulled off your own winter hat, his hands stroking your hair, down to unwind your own scarf from your neck, kissing you all the while. He unzipped your coat and you wriggled free of it, revealing your hoodie underneath, and he laughed against your mouth. “How many layers were you wearing?”

“It was cold,” you told him, lifting the jumper he was wearing over his head. You had hoped to be presented with his beautiful toned chest, but found he was wearing another thin shirt underneath. “See, you can’t complain, you’re wearing just as much as I am!” Slipping your hands under the shirt, you pulled it up and off and tossed it aside, finally revealing his muscular chest. Instantly you were kissing his exposed skin, running your hands over it, and you shifted to straddle his lap. His hips lifted against yours, grinding against your fully clothed centre, and already you could feel a slight dampness pooling there. You whimpered, grinding against his growing erection.

Sam seemed to have enjoyed taking things so slowly up until now, but suddenly he seemed more desperate. He fumbled with your hoodie and pulled it off with a growl. Underneath, you wore a thin top, the last layer between you and bare skin. Already impatient, Sam’s hands groped your covered breasts, his lips moving slowly down your neck.  
“God, Sam, please get on with it…” you gasped, reaching down to grab the hem of your own top. But before you could lift it off yourself, Sam’s hands grabbed your wrists, stopping you. He continued to kiss and lick your neck and collarbone and the top of your chest, his face buried between your breasts, his lips as far down your chest as he could get with your top still in the way.

“I love it when you start begging,” he murmured in between kisses.

“Please, Sam…” you whined again, and he responded by finally yanking off your top. His hands reached behind you, unfastening your bra, and as soon as it was off, his lips were on one of your nipples. His hands roamed your body, his nails skimming over your skin until he grabbed the top of your pants, pulling them down.

Your fingers fumbled with his belt, unfastening it, but before you could get any further his hand slipped in between the two of you, pushing your panties aside and finding your clit. He began to rub his fingers against it roughly, and you moaned at the sensation. “Fuck, Sam, I need you… I need you inside me…”

He yanked down your panties, and his hands returned to grip your ass as you finally worked on his pants. You didn’t even bother taking them off fully, simply pulling down his pants and boxers far enough to release his dick. The two of you had taken too long taking off the numerous layers you had been wearing, and now you were painfully impatient. Lifting your hips, you lined up with him and sank down slowly onto his dick, groaning as he filled you and stretched your soaked walls.

Sam let out a growl against your neck as you began to move, bouncing on his lap. His hands were everywhere; your hair, your back, your breasts, your ass, your thighs. His nails scratched at your skin and you gripped his muscular shoulders tight, using him as leverage to move your hips. “God, you’re so hot,” he grunted, his tongue leaving trails on your skin. One of your hands gripped his hair, pulling on it roughly, and he nipped your neck in return. At the same time he shifted his hips to hit your g-spot, and you yelped in pain and pleasure.

The heat in your stomach was beginning to spread down your thighs, a satisfying, slowly growing ache. At that moment, Sam came, crying out as he filled you with warmth. The sensation inside you sent you suddenly spilling over the edge yourself, sparking the orgasm within you, and hot pleasure exploded in your stomach and thighs. “Sam!” you cried, throwing your head back as your walls clenched around his length.

When your orgasm finally came to an end, you slumped against Sam’s chest, gasping for breath. “Fuck, that was good,” you panted, slowly lifting yourself off his dick and moving to sit beside him.

Sam nodded, pulling you into his arms as he caught his breath. “Now are you glad Cas and Dean didn’t come with us?”

You nodded. “Yeah. That was definitely worth missing out on seeing Cas on a snowmobile,” you joked, and Sam chuckled quietly.

“Maybe next time,” he replied softly, kissing your hair. “For now, how about we keep making the most of this time to ourselves?”

You nodded enthusiastically. “It’ll certainly warm us up,” you murmured, more than ready for round two.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm actually so nervous about posting this because I feel like all the stuff on AO3 is so good, I feel like my stuff isn't good enough but people wanted me to post here, so I did. Enjoy!


End file.
